


Single and ready to mingle

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Speed Dating, Valentine's Day
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Eskild lurar med sig Isak ut på speeddejting på alla hjärtans dag.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 70





	Single and ready to mingle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



> Hann inte få klart det här till den rätta dagen, men - better late than never. 😉
> 
> Trots att jag har skrivit fics ett tag så är det här första gången som jag skriver Eskild. Han är ändå en av mina favoriter i SKAM, men är en svår utmaning att få till på svenska. Med det sagt vill jag bara säga att jag har gjort mitt bästa 😉 För vem skulle annars kunna lura med Isak ut på speeddejting om inte Eskild?! 😛
> 
> Och Bewa - denna ficen är till dig. ❤️ Du kommer så ofta med goda idéer, inspel och massa hejarop! Särskilt denna gång. 😍 Och så ger du mig så många glada skratt längs vägen, tack! 💕

“Isak…?” 

Dörren till Isaks rum flyger upp och Eskild kliver rakt in och slänger sig ner på sängen.

“Eskild! Du kan väl knacka först?” Isak fäller ner skärmen på laptopen och vänder sig om mot sängen.

Eskild ser helt oförstående ut. “Jag hörde ju att du satt och skrev på datorn? Om du hade haft besök hade jag sett skor i hallen eller hört röster…”

Isak lutar sig bakåt i skrivbordsstolen och himlar lätt med ögonen. “Eskild… det spelar ingen roll liksom. Det finns något som kallas _privatliv_. Men det vet väl knappast du vad det är...”

Eskild ler ett finurligt leende. “Isak. För att ha ett privatliv måste man först ha ett liv. Och det får man inte om man bara sitter inne på sitt rum hela dagarna!” 

“Det gör jag inte!” 

“Joho! Du har knappt varit utanför lägenheten det här året! Du rör dig bara mellan lägenheten, föreläsningssalen och Kiwi.”

“Jag har mycket i skolan nu, jag har inget val!” Isak släpper ifrån sig en suck. Han stretchar nacken åt ena sidan, känner hur stel han börjar bli. De senaste veckornas intensiva pluggande börjar verkligen sätta sina spår.

“Isak. Du är 22. Glöm inte bort att ha lite kul ibland!” 

“Jo, men…” 

Eskild avbryter honom innan han hinner prata klart. “Imorgon är det speeddejting nere på puben nära mitt jobb. _Men only!_ Och du följer med!”

Isak rynkar ögonbrynen, kan inte tänka sig något mer pinsamt. “Speeddejting??! Nej! Det ska jag inte gå på!”

“Jo… du behöver komma ut. Träffa lite nya människor! Dessutom har jag redan anmält oss!”

“Speeddejting är INTE min grej, jag gör det inte! Bara glöm det.” Isak lägger armarna i kors över bröstet. 

Bara tanken på att stirra vilt främmande människor djupt i ögonen och försöka komma på något intressant att prata om, får det att krypa under skinnet på honom. Att tvingas vara social med andra är bland det värsta han vet. 

Att det dessutom är alla hjärtans dag imorgon gör knappast saken bättre. Det känns bara ännu mer desperat.

Och så desperat är han inte än, även om det var evigheter sedan han senast träffade någon. 

“Det kommer bli kul! Dessutom behöver du snart få ligga igen, Isak!” Eskild reser sig upp från sängen, börjar gå mot dörren.

“Det behöver jag inte!” Han klarar sig minsann själv, är inte beroende av någon annan.

”Jo, du är så spänd, så sur. Du behöver släppa loss… “ Eskild gestikulerar vilt med armarna. “Dessutom har du inga andra planer imorgon ändå, jag vet det. Om man inte räknar en kväll framför pornhub förstås…”

”Eskild!” 

”Sorry! Men om jag lagar middag varje dag under nästa vecka, kan du inte följa med då?! Please..?” Eskild ser på honom med bedjande ögon. 

Isak släpper ifrån sig en suck. Eskild har ju rätt - det är knappast så att han har några andra planer för alla hjärtans dag. Dessutom handlar det bara om några timmar, sen kan han gå hem. Och följer han med imorgon kanske han slipper tjat i framtiden om att han bara sitter inne på sitt rum.

“Okej, okej! Vi kan väl gå då. Vilken tid är det?”

****

Isak står framför badrumsspegeln och drar fingrarna genom håret. Han börjar bli lite nervös. Vad är det egentligen han har gett sig in på? Följa med Eskild ut på speeddejting på alla hjärtans dag? Isak har redan hunnit ångra sig flera gånger och än är det inte för sent att dra sig ur. 

“Åh…! Du är helt _adorable_!” utbrister Eskild när Isak kommer ut från badrummet. “Perfect outfit!” Isak har valt de svarta jeansen som sitter lite tight och en långärmad ljus tröja med ett litet tryck över bröstet. 

Isak tar emot ytterjackan som Eskild håller fram. Själv är Eskild redan påklädd och klar, redo att ge sig iväg.

“Kommer vi inte dit lite för tidigt?!” Isak sneglar på väggklockan i köket.

Eskild skakar på huvudet. “Nej då. Det är bara bra att vara där i tid, då hinner vi kolla in vilka andra som är där… och så får vi veta hur allt funkar rent praktiskt. Då kanske du blir lite mindre nervös och får roligare dejter också!”

Isak fnyser till diskret, känner att han inte har några större förväntningar på kvällen. Det är säkert bara massa konstiga, udda personer där som inte lyckats träffa någon på normalt sätt. Som är fula, överviktiga eller saknar personlighet. _Leftovers_ , som Magnus skämtsamt brukar kalla dem för ibland. Vilken kategori han och Eskild tillhör kan han inte riktigt komma på, men det är definitivt ingen av dem han själv tänkte på. 

“Let´s move!” Eskild rör sig mot ytterdörren. _“I´m single and ready to mingle!”_

När de kliver ut på gatan utanför är det mörkt och blött. Isak saknar snön som lyser upp, som gör den mörka årstiden lite lättare att stå ut med. De småspringer bort mot hållplatsen, hinner precis hoppa på spårvagnen innan den ger sig av. 

Femton minuter senare kliver de av.

Ju närmare puben de kommer, desto mer nervös blir han. Trots kylan känns händerna varma, nästan hala av svett. 

Vilket är mindre bra om man vill göra ett positivt intryck på någon ikväll. 

“Öh.. Eskild?” Isak stannar upp. “Kan vi… Kan vi vänta lite..? Eh.. “

“Är du nervös?! Åh, du är nervös… Jag ser det på dig. Men det är bara att slappna av!” Eskild lägger händerna på Isaks axlar. “Nummer ett: det är ett roligt och spännande sätt att träffa nya människor på. Nummer två: det är säkert. Du kommer inte bli lurad av någon som ljuger om sitt utseende. _What you see is what you get_. Nummer tre: Det är lätt. Någon har redan valt ut alla dejter åt dig. Du behöver inte anstränga dig. Det enda du behöver göra är att le och prata i några minuter, svara på frågor och vara trevlig. Inte bete dig som en styckmördare. Nummer fyra: Du lovar ingenting. Du måste inte höra av dig och förklara varför du inte vill ses igen.” 

Isak slickar sig nervöst om läpparna. “Okej. Tack Eskild… I guess.”

De välkomnas redan vid dörren av en entrévärd. På den hjärtformade klisterlappen på bröstet står det att hon heter _Vilde._

“Hej! Så kul att ni är här! Bocka av ert namn på listan och häng av er jackorna där borta sen!” Vilde pekar med handen längre in i lokalen. “Men innan ni går in ska ni få varsin namnlapp.”

Under tiden som Isak bockar av sitt och Eskilds namn i listan skriver Vilde med prydliga bokstäver deras namn på varsitt hjärta. 

“Vem av er är Isak?” Hon ser med stora ögon först på Eskild, sedan på Isak.

“Det är jag.” svarar Isak. 

Vilde ler med hela ansiktet när hon trycker dit hjärtat på Isaks bröst. “Det är lite mingel först innan själva speeddejtingen börjar. Lycka till ikväll!” Vilde pekar med handen mot bardisken där det redan står glas fyllda med dricka och små skålar med snacks. 

_Mingel._ Det finns inget värre, tänker Isak. Stå och småprata med någon han inte känner. Och han som trodde att han bara skulle behöva prata ett par minuter med en person åt gången, bli räddad av gonggongen innan det blev för pinsamt. Han tittar på klockan. Det är en hel kvart kvar innan själva dejtingen börjar.

Innan han hinner reagera står han helt själv. Eskild går med bestämda steg mot baren och Isak ser hur han genast sträcker fram handen och ler, hälsar på en kille som står vid ett av borden. Det är först nu som det slår honom att han och Eskild kommer dejta samma killar ikväll - tänk om de båda blir intresserade av samma person? Hur gör de då? Det har de inte hunnit prata om. 

Isak ser sig hastig om i lokalen, vågar inte hålla kvar blicken särskilt länge på någon av dem. Det är bara män som är där, förutom Vilde. De flesta av dem ser ut att vara mellan 25 och 40 och verkar minst lika nervösa som han själv känner sig. Ingen av dem fångar hans intresse direkt, men det kan ju hinna ändra sig när man väl börjar prata med någon.

Blicken fastnar på en liten skylt på väggen som visar var toaletten ligger. Han bestämmer sig för att gå dit - inte för att han är kissnödig, utan för att han behöver någonstans att ta vägen innan allt börjar. 

När han kommer tillbaka in i baren igen tolv minuter senare dyker Eskild genast upp framför honom. ”Ah! Där är du! Trodde du redan hade hittat någon!”

Isak ler försiktigt och skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Och jag tror inte det kommer hända heller. Har inte sett någon här ikväll som…“ I samma sekund går dörren till puben upp och en lång man klädd i en ljusgrå rock kliver in. Mannen har en scarf lindad flera varv runt halsen och under den stickade mössan sticker några blonda hårtestar fram. 

_“Hej! Välkommen hit! Vi börjar strax, så om du…”_

“Åh! Vilken snygging!” Eskild lutar sig fram mot Isak. “Lång, sexig, ser lite hipsteraktig ut. Honom måste jag prata med ikväll!” Eskild buffar till Isak i sidan och dricker en klunk ur vinglaset.

Isak kan inte låta bli att följa mannen med blicken när han rör sig bort mot garderoben, det är något som fångar hans intresse. Isak ser hur mannen hänger av sig rocken och tar av mössan, drar fingrarna genom det halvlånga håret samtidigt som han vänder sig om. När han möter Isaks blick spricker han upp i ett försiktigt leende. 

Isak tittar generat ner i golvet, känner hur kinderna blir varma, hur pulsen börjar slå lite fortare. 

Kanske är kvällen inte helt bortkastad ändå.

_***_

Prick klockan sju ställer sig Vilde på den lilla scenen och klappar med händerna. 

“Hej allesammans och välkomna hit! Så kul att ni är här just idag, på alla hjärtans dag. Jag hoppas att ni alla ska få en jättefin kväll och att någon av er kanske hittar kärleken! Och gör ni inte det hoppas jag att ni får kul ändå!”

Isak ser i ögonvrån hur en äldre man som står lite längre bort flinar till. Kanske känner han sig lika skeptisk till det här som Isak. 

“Vi har tio bord som är numrerade ett till tio. På varje bord ligger det pennor och en liten broschyr där ni kan skriva korta minnesanteckningar efter er dejt. De som sitter med ryggarna mot fönstret sitter kvar hela tiden, ni andra byter bord. Varje dejt är fyra minuter lång och när jag slår i gonggonen får ni en minut på er att skriva och byta till nästa bord.”

Vilde håller upp en broschyr i luften.”Här på baksidan har vi skrivit ett par frågor om ni inte kommer på något att prata om. Och här…” Vilde vänder på broschyren och pekar på en kolumn. “.. här kryssar ni i om ni vill träffa personen igen. Vi kommer också bryta mitt i för en extra mingelpaus på femton minuter och då får ni prata med vem ni vill.”

Isak himlar med ögonen. _Mingelpaus._ Undrar om han kan sitta kvar vid bordet då? Annars får han hugga tag i Eskild, ta honom som gisslan i femton minuter.

“Och efter sista dejten får ni ytterligare några minuter på er att mingla och fylla i de kontaktuppgifter som ni vill förmedla. Om du och någon av dina dejter båda har markerat att ni vill träffas igen, får ni tillgång till varandras kontaktuppgifter. De skickas till er inom 24 timmar. Sen kan ni själva bestämma en ny dejt tillsammans! Lycka till allesammans! Nu kan ni börja dejta!”

Isak går bort till bordet han blivit anvisad, sätter sig ner med ryggen vänd mot fönstret.

Väntar på att det roliga ska börja. 

  
  


***

“Hejsan! Alexander heter jag!” Handslaget är kraftfullt, på gränsen till smärtfullt, och Alexander släpper inte greppet förrän han har satt sig ner. “Och du heter Isak, ser jag.” Alexander sneglar på Isaks bröst där namnlappen sitter.

Isak nickar, gömmer högerhanden under bordet, försöker röra på fingrarna för att återfå känseln så snabbt som möjligt.

“Och vad sysslar du med om dagarna då? Gör du nåt kul?” Alexander tar en klunk vin, är nära att välta ut hela glaset när han ställer ner det igen. 

“Jag studerar ekonomi och juridik.”

“Aha? Gör du? Så intressant! Mycket plugg då? Ja, själv jobbar jag inom finans. Tjänar jävligt bra, men det blir mycket jobb. Kommer tidigt, går sent. Köpte en lägenhet på Aker Brygge förra året. Blåste ut hela skiten, renoverade i flera månader. Eller inte jag då, förstås. Hade massa hantverkare som gjorde det åt mig. Flyttade om hela köket, satte in en vinkyl och…” Alexander gestikulerar yvigt när han pratar och Isak noterar svettdropparna som börjar bryta fram i pannan. 

Isak nickar lite då och då, försöker komma till tals men ger upp när han ständigt blir avbruten. Alexander fortsätter prata nonstop; om hytteturer till Hemsedal, om Teslan han åker runt i och om de dyra vinerna han importerar från utlandet. 

Isak andas lättat ut när han hör gonggongen. Han behöver inte lång tid på sig att skriva några minnesanteckningar; det tar bara två sekunder.

_Nej. Nej. Nej._

***

“Hej! Jag heter Chris!” 

“Isak. Trevligt att träffas!” Den här gången är handslaget mer normalt, Chris hand känns mjuk och behaglig. Utseendet är det heller inte något fel på, tänker Isak. Mörkt hår, bruna ögon och ett ansikte med vackra drag. Varifrån kom han? Isak måste uppenbarligen ha missat honom när han kom hit tidigare ikväll. 

Chris sveper gillande med blicken över Isak, ser honom sedan i ögonen med stadig blick. “Detsamma, detsamma… Tränar du mycket eller…?” Chris lägger huvudet lite på sned.

“Inte just nu, har så otroligt mycket att göra i skolan. Men försöker springa eller gå på gymmet när jag hinner. Du då?”

“Fyra gånger i veckan. Minst.” Chris lägger armarna i kors över bröstet, Isak ser hur musklerna i armarna sväller ut när de trycks mot bröstkorgen. “Det gäller ju att hålla kroppen i trim, man vill ju inte leva i celibat liksom!”

Isak kan inte låta bli att le. “Nu finns det ju fler anledningar att träna, men visst.” 

“Absolut! Men det funkar! Jag brukar få ligga ganska ofta faktiskt…” Chris lutar sig fram över bordet, sänker rösten. “Jag är jävligt bra i sängen, om jag får säga det själv. Kan hålla på hur länge som helst. Så vad säger du? Ska du hänga med hem sen?” 

Isak känner hur han stelnar till. Det här var han inte riktigt beredd på. 

Chris tittar åt båda hållen innan han viskar till Isak. “18 centimeter.”

_What?! Vad är det här för kille?!_

”Du vet vad jag menar va?!” Chris ansikte spricker upp i ett brett leende.

Isak nickar och sväljer högt. Han vet exakt vad Chris pratar om. Han tittar desperat på klockan, undrar hur lång tid de har kvar.

“Think about it!” Chris blinkar till med ena ögat och lutar sig bakåt i stolen. 

Isak ler ett ansträngt leende tillbaka, men säger ingenting. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Hej. Isak heter jag.” Han sträcker fram handen mot mannen som precis satt sig ned mitt emot honom.

“Hej.” Mannens handslag är slappt och han flackar nervöst med blicken. Han börjar genast pilla på en servett som ligger framför honom. Det dröjer inte lång stund innan det ligger små sönderrivna tussar spridda över bordet. 

Isak sneglar på namnlappen på mannens bröst. _Morten._ Stackars Morten som är så nervös att han glömmer säga vad han heter.

“Eh…” Isak är tyst i flera sekunder, kommer inte på vad han ska säga. Han tar upp broschyren, läser igenom frågorna som står på baksidan. Till slut bestämmer han sig för en enkel fråga som alla kan svara på. “Vilken är din favoritmat?”

“Hamburgare. Jag gillar hamburgare.” Morten svarar snabbt, fortsätter att stirra ner i bordsskivan. 

Isak väntar i flera sekunder på att Morten ska säga något mer, men ingenting händer. Isak skruvar på sig på stolen, han börjar bli besvärad, vet inte hur han ska fortsätta samtalet. Det är alldeles tomt i huvudet på idéer. Desperat ser han sig om i rummet, ser hur Eskild sitter ett par bord längre bort och fullkomligen strålar med hela ansiktet. Det ser knappast ut som att han behöver använda sig av några reserv-frågor.

“Jag gillar pizza också.”

“Hmm?!” Isak vänder ansiktet mot Morten igen.

“Jo jag sa att jag gillar pizza också.” 

“Jag med.” Då har vi iallafall en sak gemensamt, tänker Isak. 

Resten av tiden sitter de tysta och först när Morten reser sig upp och går vidare till nästa bord, kan Isak andas ut igen. 

Han påminner sig själv om att det här är första och absolut sista gången som Eskild lurar med honom på speeddejting.

  
  


***

  
  


Nästa person som sätter sig ner hos Isak verkar äntligen vara normal, har inga problem att föra ett samtal och ställer intressanta motfrågor. Han låter till och med Isak tala till punkt. Dessutom ser han ganska bra ut - _Julian._

“Knäpp grej det här va? Eller har du gjort det förut?!” Julian har ett fint leende, tänker Isak. Väldigt fint. 

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Det här är första gången och om det inte vore för min kompis där borta hade jag aldrig kommit hit ” Isak pekar mot Eskild som sitter två bord bort.

“Det är värt ett försök tänkte jag. Att träffa någon genom Grindr känns lite mer risky…Har testat det, men… nej. Har mest varit konstiga typer där!” 

“Tjaa… det beror väl lite på vad man är ute efter. Det är kanske inte där man träffar mannen i sitt liv, om man säger så.”

“Det är inte det jag är ute efter heller” säger Julian med ett snett leende. “Jag har en sambo, men vi har ett öppet förhållande sedan ett år tillbaka. Hon är helt okej med att jag träffar andra.”

” _Hon_?” Isak känner hur varningslamporna börjar blinka.

”Ja, hon. _Emma._ Jag gillar både och, du vet...”

“Okej. Men… Vet hon ens om att du är här ikväll?”

Julian nickar. “Men hon vill inte höra några detaljer om vem jag träffar, eller vad vi gör. Men att jag har sex med andra har hon inga problem med.“

“Inte?!” Isak undrar om Julian talar sanning, eller om han ljuger. Tänk om han är otrogen utan att hans flickvän vet om det?

“Nej. Vi har varit tillsammans i nästan fem år nu. Det här är ett sätt att ge varandra frihet. Experimentera lite.” 

_“En minut kvar!”_

Ljudet av gonggongen kunde inte ha kommit lägligare, tänker Isak som släpper ifrån sig en suck av lättnad. 

Han kryssar i ännu ett nej, är definitivt inte intresserad av någon som redan är upptagen.

_“Och nu bryter vi för en mingelpaus på femton minuter!_

Isak reser sig snabbt upp från stolen och går genast fram till Eskild, hugger tag i hans arm.

“Kom! Jag måste få prata med dig. _Ensam!_ Jag håller på att dö!”

  
  


***

  
  


“Helt seriöst! Kommer det ett weirdo till går jag härifrån, jag svär.” Isak kan inte stå still, har svårt att hålla inne sin frustration.

“Isak då. Du kanske bara har haft lite otur? Eller så får du skärpa till dig, bjuda lite mer på dig själv!”

“Otur?! Va fan.” Isak ställer sig framför Eskild, börjar räkna på fingrarna. “Den första pratade nonstop om sig själv, var den mest självupptagna typ jag någonsin mött. En annan frågade om jag ville gå hem med honom, skröt om hur bra han var i sängen och hur stor kuk han hade! Sen var det Morten som sa två meningar på hela tiden. Ett barn pratar mer än vad han gjorde! Och den sista innan paus var redan upptagen. Med en tjej dessutom!”

“Isak, Isak. Lugna ner dig. Det finns någon för alla! Kanske har han bara inte dykt upp än. Kanske finns han inte ens här ikväll, men försök slappna av åtminstone. Ha lite kul!” Eskild puttar till honom med armen. “Själv har jag fastnat lite för han där borta.” Eskild vänder sig om, pekar mot den långa mannen som kom i sista minuten. “Han heter Even. Var jättetrevlig. Jobbar som fotograf. Luktar sjukt gott.” Eskild andas in, släpper ut luften genom näsan igen och ger ifrån sig ett belåtet ljud. 

I samma sekund tittar Even upp och ler. Det suger till i magen när Isak möter hans blick. Eskild vinkar ivrigt tillbaka och Even höjer handen i en hälsning. Isak känner sig plötsligt osäker; det var nog inte honom som Even såg på utan Eskild. Eller?

_“Nu är det dags att sätta er ner igen.”_

Isak sätter sig på samma plats igen, blir lite extra nervös när han ser att Even hamnat två bord bort. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Så vad gör du för att rädda klimatet?” 

Den första dejten som Isak träffar efter pausen - Tomas - ödslar inte någon tid utan hoppar direkt in i de djupa frågorna.

“Tja… jag flyger inte till exempel.” Att det snarare beror på att Isak är fattig student och inte har råd, behöver han ju inte berätta.

“Jag förstår inte hur människor tänker, alla är så egoistiska idag. Beter sig som att vi har fyra jordklot när vi bara har ett! Vi förstör för framtida generationer!” Tomas är nära att doppa det långa skägget i ölglaset när han lutar sig över bordet.

Isak nickar i medhåll, men försöker byta samtalsämne. “Har du några särskilda intressen?”

“Jag är lite av en levnadskonstnär. Är väldigt kreativ och älskar att tänka utanför boxen. Jag och mina vänner försöker leva efter ‘zero waste’. Det är en hel livsstil som går ut på att man ska generera så lite avfall som möjligt. Vi gör våra egna tandkrämstabletter och shampokakor, egen deodorant… Och så håller vi på med dumpsterdiving. Letar efter mat som slängts eller saker man kan göra konst av.”

“Kul.” Det här känns som waste of time tänker Isak, apropå zero waste. Men det kan han inte säga, inte nu. Istället försöker han hålla god min och höjer glaset. “Skål!”

“Skål! Jag måste säga att jag faktiskt är väldigt besviken över att de inte har vegansk öl här ikväll… Jag tog ljus öl åtminstone” säger Tomas och sväljer ner en klunk öl.

“Ljus öl…?” Luften går nästan ur Isak. _Herregud._

“Ja. Mörk öl behandlas ofta av animaliska produkter i klarningsprocessen. Till exempel används ofta gelatin från fisk. Ljus öl däremot är oftast vegansk. Men de visste inte helt säkert när jag frågade i baren.”

“Okej, men huvudsaken är väl att det smakar gott?” säger Isak utan att tänka sig för, ser hur Tomas rynkar irriterat på ögonbrynen. 

_Oops._

Isak för glaset mot sin mun, dricker så långsamt han bara kan.

  
  


***

  
  


Fem minuter och en dejt senare sätter sig Even ner framför Isak. 

“Hej.” Isak sträcker fram handen. 

Even tar hans hand, håller kvar den ett ögonblick för länge. Det suger till i magen, igen, när han möter Evens blick. _Han ler med ögonen_ , tänker Isak. _Wow._

“Halla.” 

Den dova rösten sänder en lätt stöt genom Isak. Han blir alldeles torr i munnen och måste dricka några klunkar öl innan han kan prata normalt igen.

“Har du haft en bra kväll?” 

Even nickar. “Den blir bara bättre och bättre. Själv då?”

“Samma här.” Isaks blick fastnar på Evens händer, på de långa fingrarna som rör sig konstant längs vinglaset. Kanske är Even lika nervös som han själv? 

“Jag tror att jag redan har träffat din kompis…?” Even ler mot honom. “Är det Eskild han heter..?”

“Ja.”

“Han berättade att han fick övertala dig att följa med hit ikväll.”

Isak skrattar till. “Ja, det här är inte alls min grej. Och några av dem jag har träffat ikväll har varit lite speciella, kan man väl säga. Det här var sista gången han fick med mig på något som det här.”

“Det låter som att vi har träffat samma människor ikväll…” säger Even och skrattar till, tar en klunk ur vinglaset.

“Men du är singel?!”

Even nickar och hans blick blir plötsligt intensivare. “Du också?”

“Jag är 100 procent singel.” Isak ler. “Inte 50 procent singel som vissa andra här ikväll.”

“Ja, du pratade också med honom?! Vad var det han hette…? Johan? Alexander?!”

“Julian. Alexander var väl han som jobbade hela tiden? En sån kille är jag inte heller intresserad av.”

“Så vad är du intresserad av?” frågar Even och lutar sig framåt. 

Isak blir osäker vad Even syftar på. “Menar du person eller vad jag gillar att göra…?

“Både och.”

 _Oj._ Isak tänker efter i några sekunder innan han svarar.

“Det är inte jätteviktigt hur personen ser ut. Men jag gillar killar med utstrålning, humor, egna intressen… men som ändå inte är hysteriskt upptagna av sig själva förstås. Och musik! De måste gilla musik också!”

Evens ögon glittrar till när han hör ordet musik. “Vad gillar du att lyssna på för musik?”

“Jag är ett ganska stort N.W.A fan.”

“Åh, så du gillar också 90-tals hiphop?! Har du hört något på Nas?” 

“Självklart! _Illmatic - tidernas bästa album_.” 

  
  


***

  
  


“Eskild sa att du jobbar som fotograf?”

“Ja. Det är egentligen därför som jag är här ikväll. Jag jobbade på ett liknande event och tyckte det verkade så kul att jag ville testa själv en gång.” 

_En minut kvar!_

“Oj! Redan?!” utbrister Isak förvånat. Fyra minuter har aldrig gått så fort förut, han och Even har massor kvar att prata om. “Det känns som att vi knappt har hunnit börja prata.”

”Samma här! Men jag är väldigt glad för att du kom hit ikväll...” säger Even och håller kvar hans blick.

Isak känner hur kinderna plötsligt blir varma. “Detsamma.”

_“Ursäkta, men det är dags att byta nu.”_

Isak tittar upp, ser hur nästa dejt står redo vid hans bord. 

“Åh! Sorry!” Even reser sig hastigt upp. 

Innan Isak hinner tänka efter har han också ställt sig upp. Han tar ett steg fram mot Even och ger honom en kram. Han känner Evens hand på sin rygg och Isak andas in, känner hur gott Even luktar. _Eskild hade rätt._

Han sätter sig ner igen och tar fram broschyren, kryssar i ett ja. 

Ett självklart ja. 

Och kvällens enda ja, så här långt.

De två sista dejterna går med snigelfart. Isak kan inte sluta tänka på Even. Då och då sneglar han bort mot honom eller tittar upp när han hör hans skratt.

Efter att Vilde avrundat kvällens speeddejting smiter Isak in på toaletten. Kvällens nervösa drickande har gjort honom kissnödig till max. Han skyndar sig tillbaka ut i lokalen, söker med ivrig blick efter Even. Vill så gärna få prata mer med honom, redan ikväll.

_“Hej...!”_

Isak vänder sig om, men blir besviken när han ser vem som står där.

“Erbjudandet kvarstår! Så vad säger du? Ska du med hem eller…?” Chris ser på honom med flirtig blick.

Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Nej, jag har redan planer med en kompis.”

“Är du säker?”

Isak nickar. “Helt säker.”

“Your loss!” säger Chris självsäkert och går iväg.

“ _Whatever_ ” mumlar Isak för sig själv. Han ser sig om i lokalen, men kan inte se Even någonstans. Har han redan hunnit gå? 

“Ska vi gå hem? Kolla på några avsnitt av Love Island?” Eskild håller båda deras jackor i famnen. “Eller har du några andra planer?” 

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Vi kan gå.”  
  


***

Dagen efter går i långsamt tempo, Isak kollar sin mail flera gånger i timmen. Han har fortfarande inte fått något svar från igår. Han sitter i sängen och försöker plugga men har svårt att koncentrera sig. Tankarna går hela tiden tillbaka till igår, till Even.

Han trodde aldrig att han skulle känna något för någon efter bara fem minuter, men han tog fel. Han har aldrig känt något som det här förut. Det lät så bra igår när Eskild sa att Isak inte behövde höra av sig och förklara för någon varför han inte ville ses igen. Men tanken att det kunde vara tvärtom har inte slagit honom förrän nu. 

Vad gör han om inte Even hör av sig? Tänk om han inte vill träffa Isak igen? Eller tänk om Even vill träffa fler och inte bara honom?

Tankarna avbryts av en försiktig knackning på sovrumsdörren. “Isak? Är du påklädd?” 

“Jadå. Kom in.” Isak stänger laptopen och lägger den bredvid sig i sängen.

Eskild kommer in, håller telefonen i handen. “Guess what!? Jag har fått svar från två stycken nu. Emil och Johan. Jag vet inte vem av dem jag ska höra av mig till först.”

Isak ler ett ansträngt leende. “Grattis. Så kul.” 

“Men Isak då. Är du avundsjuk?”

“Nej.. mera besviken tror jag.”

“Har du inte fått något mail?” Eskild sätter sig ner på sängkanten bredvid honom.

Isak skakar på huvudet. 

På vägen hem från speeddejtingen igår hade de gått igenom kvällen och alla dejterna. Eskild hade inte haft särskilt svårt att räkna ut att det bara fanns en person som Isak var intresserad av att träffa igen. Själv hade han kryssat i fyra ja, varav Even var en av dem. Att Eskild sedan inte blivit matchad med Even, verkar han inte särskilt ledsen över. Åtminstone visar han det inte för Isak.

“Hon sa igår att det kunde ta upp till 24 timmar innan man fick mail, så ta inte ut något i förskott!” Eskild stryker honom vänligt över armen. 

“Jo, jag vet.”

“Och får du ingen match med Even får du hänga med mig och mitt crew ut nästa helg. Vi ska nog hitta någon åt dig!”

“Tack Eskild. Men nej tack.” Isak ler. Även om Eskild kan vara världens jobbigaste person ibland, så vill han alltid väl.

Det plingar till i telefonen som ligger på skrivbordet. Eskilds ansikte lyser genast upp. 

“You´ve got mail!” Eskild sträcker sig efter telefonen och räcker över den till Isak.

Notisen på skärmen avslöjar att avsändaren är arrangören från igår. Isak låser upp skärmen snabbt och öppnar mailet, läser högt för Eskild. 

“ _Tack för ditt deltagande på speeddejtingen den 14/2._

_Du har blivit matchad med följande person:_

_Even Bech Næsheim_

_Följande kontaktuppgifter har lämnats...”_

Eskild kan inte låta bli att klappa händerna av förtjusning. “Jag visste det! Åh, så kul!” Han slänger sig om halsen på Isak och ger honom en kram. Sedan reser han sig upp.

“Nu ska jag låta dig vara ifred så att du kan höra av dig till Even på en gång!” 

Så fort Eskild har gått börjar Isak skriva på ett mail till adressen som Even har lämnat. Isak tvekar i några sekunder, vet inte hur han ska formulera sig på bästa sätt. 

**_Hej Even! Tack för igår, det var jättetrevligt. Lust att ses snart igen? Kram Isak_ **

Kan han skriva kram? Han ångrar sig, raderar allt och börjar om från början igen.

**_Hej! Det var väldigt trevligt att prata med dig igår, vill du ses snart igen? Hälsningar Isak._ **

Innan han hinner trycka på sänd, poppar ett nytt mail upp på skärmen. 

Från Even.

**_Hej Isak! Du räddade min kväll igår :-) Jag ses gärna redan ikväll om du vill och kan. Eller någon annan kväll om det passar bättre. Lägg gärna till mig på messenger så fortsätter vi snacka där. Kram Even_ **

Isak klickar in sig på facebook, söker upp Even och skickar iväg en vänförfrågan på en gång innan han skriver ett meddelande.

**_“Hej! Kul att du hörde av dig! Hittar gärna på något redan ikväll. Säg bara när och var så kommer jag!_ **

Det tar inte många minuter innan Even svarar honom. 

**_“Så glad jag blir! Vad säger du om en öl vid 18-tiden? Eller ska vi äta något?”_ **

  
  


_*_ **

  
  


Isak kliver ur duschen och torkar sig snabbt. Det är inte långt kvar till klockan är sex och han börjar känna sig lite stressad.

Men mest nervös. 

Det hör inte till vanligheterna att han går på dejt, och absolut inte med någon som Even. Han känner sig både spänd och förväntansfull inför kvällen. 

Isak blir stående inne i sovrummet och funderar på vad han ska ta på sig. Han tar fram skjortan han köpte till nyår, men hänger tillbaka den när han låter fantasin skena iväg. 

_Ju färre knappar desto bättre._

Han ler för sig själv, väljer istället en långärmad t-shirt, en mörkblå, som sitter lite tightare över axlarna och bröstet. 

Eskild sticker ut huvudet från köket när Isak är på väg mot ytterdörren. ”Har du allt du behöver? Pengar? Mobil? Nycklar..?” 

Isak himlar med ögonen och vänder sig om. “Jadå. Jag har allt.”

“Så bra! Hälsa Even! Ha så kul!” 

“Ha det, Eskild!” Isak håller upp handen i luften när han går ut genom dörren.

Han tar trapporna ner med långa kliv, känner kylan som slår emot honom när han öppnar dörren och kommer ut på gatan. Han stoppar ner händerna i jackfickorna för att inte börja frysa.

“ _Vad_ …?” Isak drar förvånat fram två kondomer ur ena fickan. Eskild måste ha lagt dem där idag, för han är helt säker på att de inte låg där igår när de gick hem från puben. Isak stoppar tillbaka kondomerna i fickan, men kan inte låta bli att le för sig själv. 

_Kanske får han användning av dem redan ikväll._

Han tar t-banan bort till Grønland där de har stämt träff. Even står redan och väntar på honom när han kliver ut på gatan. 

“Halla!” Even möter honom med en varm kram. 

“Hej!” Isak kramar tillbaka, släpper långsamt kramen. “Har du väntat länge?” 

“Inte alls, jag kom precis.” Evens hand dröjer sig kvar på hans rygg. “Ska vi gå…?” 

Isak nickar, blir alldeles knäsvag när han möter Evens blick och känner handen som sakta glider ner, inte släpper kontakten med hans rygg.

  
  


***

  
  


“Har du tänkt på hur häftigt det här är ändå?” Even gör en svepande rörelse med handen. “Att vi _två_ skulle mötas så här.” Hans ögon glittrar när han ser på Isak, det har de gjort hela kvällen. 

Isak rycker på axlarna och ler. “Vem vet - i ett annat universum hade vi kanske också mötts på speeddejting, fast en annan dag. Inte varit så desperata att vi gick ut på alla hjärtans dag.”

Even ler. “Så istället för fjortonde februari hade vi kanske mötts den fjortonde… mars?” 

Ölen sprutar ut ur Isaks mun. “Fjortonde mars?! Vet du inte vilken dag det är?!”

“Nej? Berätta!” Even lutar sig fram över bordet.

Isak torkar sig om munnen, känner fortfarande skrattet som bubblar upp ur bröstet. “Biff och blowjobdagen! Och det är Eskilds fel att jag känner till den, han skämtar alltid om det varje år...” 

“Är det sant?!” Even skrattar till och lutar sig bakåt. Han ler med hela ansiktet, och Isak kan knappt ta ögonen från honom, älskar redan att höra hans skratt. 

Känslan av att det finns något där, mellan dem, har bara växt och blivit större under kvällen. Det är märkligt hur snabbt saker kan förändra sig, tänker Isak. För knappt ett dygn sedan visste han inte ens vem Even var, och nu vill han veta _allt_ om honom. 

Om han är morgontrött eller kvällstrött, om han gillar pizza med eller utan ananas, om han är slarvig eller ordningsam, om han gillar att sova på höger eller vänster sida i sängen, om han sover naken eller i pyjamas.

Om han är bra på att kyssas. 

Isak snurrar ett par varv på ölglaset som nästan är tomt, bestämmer sig för att fråga det han har funderat på hela kvällen. ”Så…. hur många ja kryssade du i igår?”

Even dröjer med sitt svar, ser på honom med lurig blick. ”Hur många tror du?” 

”Ett..?” 

Even nickar. “Ja. Du då?”

“Ett.”

“Puh…! Even skrattar till, slår ner blicken i bordet några sekunder innan han tittar upp igen. ”Du var den första personen jag såg när jag kom in där igår. Och sen kunde jag inte släppa dig.” 

“Oh.” Isak får inte fram något vettigt att säga, känner sig bara så otroligt glad över Evens ord.

”Jag tänkte att jag skulle gå fram och prata med dig i pausen men då var du redan upptagen… Med Eskild. Så därför...” Even tystnar i några sekunder. “... fuskade jag lite.”

“Fuskade?!” 

Even nickar. “Jag bytte plats. För att vara säker på att hamna vid ditt bord.” 

Isak ler, känner hur Even flyttar sitt ben ännu närmare hans under bordet. De sitter verkligen nära nu, har sina långa ben inkilade i varandras. 

“Men varför försvann du direkt efter speeddejtingen sen?!” Isak kan inte låta bli att fråga. “Jag såg dig inte efteråt?” 

Even ser förvånad ut. “Jag försvann inte, det var du som försvann? När jag kom ut från toaletten var du inte kvar, så då gick jag hem.”

Isak skakar på huvudet, kan inte förstå hur de lyckades gå om varandra på det sättet. “Hur som helst - nu sitter vi här ändå.” Isak känner hur leendet brer ut sig i hela ansiktet när han ser på Even. Om Eskild hade varit här hade han säkert sagt att Isak ser förälskad ut. 

Even tömmer det sista ur ölglaset, tittar sedan på klockan. “Men vad säger du? Ska vi gå vidare någon annanstans? 

  
  


***

  
  


“Jag har tagit en hel del bilder i det här området.” De är halvvägs till Blå när Even stannar upp och ser sig omkring, pekar mot andra sidan Akerselva mot några bostadshus. “I början tog jag alla jobb jag fick - jag hjälpte mäklare att fotografera lägenheter där borta bland annat. Nu blir det mest olika event och reklamfotograferingar. Det gäller att ha lite kontakter överallt. Men det är väldigt kreativt och fritt - det är väl det jag gillar allra mest. Och så är det väldigt kul att träffa nya människor hela tiden…” Even tystnar och vänder ansiktet mot Isak igen. 

Den regnvåta gångvägen reflekterar gatlyktornas sken. Plötsligt känns stämningen mycket mer laddad än förut. Isak tar ett steg närmare Even. De står väldigt nära varandra nu, så nära att det nästan inte finns någon luft kvar mellan dem. Isak hör hur Even drar efter andan, ser hur blicken förflyttar sig mellan hans ögon, hans mun, hans ögon igen.

Isak nuddar Evens hand, låter försiktigt sin hand glida in i hans. Even kramar om och stryker försiktigt med tummen över handryggen, ser på honom med intensiv blick. Even lägger den andra armen runt Isak, drar honom till sig. Isak hinner se tungan glida över läpparna innan han blundar, känner hans läppar mot sina. Isak lägger andra handen runt Evens nacke, drar fingrarna genom hans hår.

Kyssen är långsam och mjuk, deras läppar rör sig sakta mot varandra. Isak öppnar upp, släpper in Evens tunga. Kyssen känns i hela kroppen; det pirrar ända ner i tårna och ut i fingertopparna. 

Even stryker honom långsamt över ryggen, upp mot nacken och sedan ner igen. Isak pressar sig mot honom, känner hur Even ler i deras kyss.

“Du…” Even söker efter Isaks händer, kramar om dem hårt. “Vad säger du om att vi struntar i att gå till Blå?”

Isak snuddar vid Evens läppar med sin mun. “Mmm. Vart vill du gå istället?” Han suger in Evens underläpp, kysser honom lite hårdare än förut.

Even flämtar till, lägger händerna runt Isaks ansikte och kysser honom ivrigt tillbaka.

”Spelar ingen roll… ” säger Even när han hämtar andan igen. ”Hem till dig eller mig?”

”Dig” säger Isak utan att tveka. ”Eskild är hemma. Han kommer bara… .” 

Even kysser honom igen. ”Okej. Vi går hem till mig.” 

Even tar ett bestämt tag om Isaks hand och vänder om. De går tillbaka samma väg som de kom. “Det är bara några minuter härifrån. Det går fort.” Even vänder ansiktet mot Isak och ler.

Isak ler tillbaka. “Har du bråttom?!”

Even höjer på ögonbrynen. “Mmm. Du kanske ångrar dig annars!”

“Ångrar mig? Vad tror du om mig?!” Isak stannar upp, drar in Even i en kram och ger honom en häftig kyss.

_Ångra sig? Hur skulle han någonsin kunna ångra sig? Han har aldrig träffat någon som Even förut, någon som fått honom att känna så här mycket, på så kort tid._

Plötsligt skrattar Even till. “Isak… jag känner något i din ficka….” 

“Va…?” Egentligen bryr han sig inte ifall Even känner att han börjar bli hård. Even är inte mycket bättre själv.

Så känner han det själv. 

En vibration i byxfickan. 

Följt av en till. 

Isak fiskar upp telefonen ur fickan och ler. “Det är Eskild. Han har skickat massor av meddelanden...”

  
  


**_Var är du?_ **

**_Är du med Even?_ **

**_Går det bra?_ **

**_HALLO_ **

**_När kommer du hem?_ **

**_Svara_ **

**_Svara_ **

**_Svara_ **

**_#isakmåsvare_ **

_Chill guru_

_Allt är ok_

_Vi ses imorgon_

❤️

❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜  
> Släng gärna in en liten kommentar eller varför inte en massa hjärtan. Då blir jag väldigt glad!
> 
> Finns på Tumblr också om du vill säga hej till [Lisa Ruvo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo)


End file.
